Glass Hearts
by Illusions of Dreaming
Summary: For two years the two kingdoms fought, blood was shed and lives were lost. When a brighter presence enters the battlefield the Battousai faces a threat more fearsome than any of the other opponents he'd faced. She was a two way blade that threatened but also mended his shattering glass heart. This is the third year of the war. AU.
1. The Third Year

**A/N: **This story plot has been floating around my mind for quite few months already. I was reluctant to start on a new story but here I am again anyways xD

A lot more has been put into the planning of this story and I hope you'll enjoy this FF as well C':

Rated for slight violence and maybe future lemons

* * *

**Illusions of Dreaming proudly presents:**

_Glass Hearts_

The Kingdom of the West was considered a relatively small kingdom when compared to the others. Though small, its rich lands provided many resources to keep the kingdom well maintained and happy. The Elorians were more than happy to share its kingdom's wealth with its neighbors and for years the Kingdom of the West traded with the East, keeping a peaceful treaty between the Elorians and Matrians.

Everything changed when Shishio Makoto took the throne. Shishio's hungry desire for power led the Kingdom of the East turning its fangs towards its neighbors, quickly consuming the northern and southern lands through brute force in a matter of few years. It wasn't long before his greed turned his attention towards the blessed lands of Eloria. The fragile truce shared between the West and the East was broken just like that, as the two Kingdoms clashed and war began.

The 'First War' was long and bloody as one kingdom fought to conquer and the other to protect. Though its lands were filled with rich resources, Eloria couldn't hope to compete with Matria whose lands had increased by several times its original size ever since it swallowed the northern and southern kingdoms. Eloria was slowly chipping away, Matria's size and army slowly overpowering the weaker Kingdom's forces. It was rumored then, in the midst of all the chaos and despair –when all hope was thought to be lost- that the Battousai appeared.

The birth of the Battousai could be considered as a miracle; for it was only because of him that the Elorians won the First War. It's a wonder how one man could possibly hold this much power to turn the tables around completely –and even now, the people found it hard to swallow the knowledge that such a man existed within Eloria's borders. But the Kingdom counted it's blessings and never questioned his existence, accepting the Battousai as what he was –a powerful being.

However, the Elorians soon found that the war with Matria was far from over. Though defeated once in battle and burned beyond recognition, Shishio never pulled his army out from Eloria. The Matrians continued to harass Eloria's borders and small towns with small assaults and guerrilla wars.

Elorians continued to die, their blood pooling and washing over Eloria's fresh soil and their cries echoed hauntingly across the dying Kingdom. The victory brought by the Battousai during the First War crumbled to nothing and was changed and documented as 'unnecessary bloodshed' in many records. His name was cursed and spat on as the people pushed all the blame onto the closest being, never once stopping to wonder or consider the burdens someone like the Battousai would carry.

As the Kingdom of the West shifted deeper into a time of terror, the knowledge of the hero in the beast slowly faded from people's memories until the Battousai… was only known as a monster.

The Kingdom continued to suffer.

This was the third year of the war.

**Chapter 1: The Third Year**

The tangy, salty, putrid scent of blood saturated the crimson soaked plains. Its presence a pressuring reminder, so strong and so thick that one could almost taste the foul substance from the air on their tongue. Torturous cries rose to the air as warriors laid half dead, strewn across the battlefield, weeping as life slowly leaked from their half opened bodies.

On a small hill a figure stood, covered and completely drenched in crimson liquid. His red hair flickered and lashed across his features in a punishing manner as the cold wind battered against his body. It had taken this one less than a few moments to cripple the small Matrian army to a bare minimum, their bodies scattered across the plains like thrown out dolls in an impressive show of his strength.

No one could hinder the Battousai, the differences in strength and speed being ludicrously apparent. His katana hung by his side, as a seemingly never ending rivulet of red ran down its cold blade and dripped on the ground, weeping for its impassive wielder.

Another soldier approached the small hill, his lumbering figure casting distorted shadows across the bloody plain as he hefted himself next to the silent male. Towering over his companion with a tired smile on his face, the Elorian soldier observed the scenery from the same raised perch, whistling in a low appreciative tune that sounded dull and weary.

"Bloody hell." Sanosuke murmured and his companion agreed silently.

The once beautiful plains were now sullied and nothing less than 'hell' could accurately describe this horrific massacre and destruction of nature. How long must they continue with these meaningless clashes? How many more times must they be forced to sully their homeland with blood?

With a quick flick of the wrist, scarlet pearls of liquid were dislodged from the katana and the redhead sheathed the weapon silently. Turning around abruptly and began his silent trek down the hill, his companion pausing to take one last look before following behind.

They continued walking silently for a few moments, each preoccupied with their inner demons and thoughts, barely registering the disfigured bodies they're stepping over. A few more joined their small group as they walked, the rest of the army drew together slowly, sluggishly as they picked their way over to follow their leader back to camp where brief respite awaits.

Not a word was muttered, not a cheer was heard and though victorious the Elorian soldiers shared neither delight nor pride in their triumph. Their faces tired, drawn together and wary, for what was there to be happy for? They might have won the battle but they didn't return unscathed, nor did this small victory result in any significant change in their current predicament.

It was ironically like trying to exterminate vermin. For two years, Elorian soldiers fought bravely to rid Eloria of Matrian pests, yet they could only defeat so many at a time, Matria's numbers were just too large.

Wary and tired of the heavy atmosphere the second in command scrabbled blindly through his mind's depths trying to find a topic for conversation that would hopefully drive away the depressing aura.

His mouth opened as he drew in a soft breath of air and drew a blank.

_I don't feel like it._ Sanosuke felt just as crappy as the rest of the army, his mind and body just as weary. But as second in command, it was part of his duty to raise the morale of their division –his eye turned warily towards the Battousai stalking silently ahead- especially when their leader was so inclined on ignoring the rest of the team.

"So…" he tried again, eyebrows pulled together as he searched for an appropriate topic and eyes widening when he found one.

"I heard there's a new captain arriving soon, transferred from some other division."

No response.

Sanosuke continued idly, "Probably sent over to take over unit seven since they were lacking a captain. I wonder who it'll be?"

"Must be pretty darn good to be transferred to this division. What's more, I heard that he was suggested by a General."

Now _that_, stirred some interest. Sanosuke hid a small satisfied smirk as several soldiers glanced up, clearly interested now.

"Pretty skilled with a sword and some said he's undefeatable with his second in command. Too bad the General didn't write much, not much is known other than the fact that there's someone coming. But General Hiko was always a man of few words." Sanosuke shrugged lazily, crossing his arms behind his head.

A murmur of surprise rippled through the division, their attention now fully trained on their second in command.

Eloria's army was divided into seven divisions, the first division being one of the strongest. To be part of the first division, one has to have a certain amount of potential; the feat of being able to join their ranks was impressive enough. Not to mention, General Hiko, one of the few great monsters on the battlefield, gave his approval. Just who was this mysterious new captain? Soldiers began murmuring and chatting among themselves, trying to guess the identity of the new captain.

"What does it matter?"

The excited murmurs ceased immediately as all eyes turned towards the owner of the soft mutter. The redhead had paused in his steps, his back was turned towards the rest of his division and his head was lowered.

"Ba…ttoouuuu… saaaaiii…." A throaty whisper came from the ground as a bloody hand clamped down on his ankle. Half glazed eyes stared up at the Elorian leader with hatred, gurgling and choking on his blood.

The half corpse smiled eerily, a mouth full of bloody teeth before his head slowly slipped off and dropped to the ground. The redhead sheathed his sword and turned away.

"The war would kill him."

With those words the Battousai left, leaving the rest of his division standing in eerie silence in the middle of hundreds of bodies.

x x x

The bouncing became an irritation to the young rider, a constant reminder of the growing ache settling in her back as her steed ran through every possible bump and fell through every possible depression on the road.

"I'm getting sick of this."

Who knew she could hate riding this much. She tightened her grip on the reins again and gritted her teeth as the saddle jostled her small frame.

"We're almost there."

Kaoru growled and pressed her lips together angrily, flashing a sharp glare at her companion. The tall male seemed perfectly at ease on his horse, cantering at a steady pace as he trailed just slightly behind her. His stoic face betrayed no emotions or thoughts, though Kaoru could swear that minute twitch of facial muscle was a perfect attempt to hide a small smirk.

"We better be."

The raven haired lady grumbled as she clasped her legs around her horse urging it to a faster pace, leaving her second in command to catch up. Though she seemed to grumble a lot about being stuck on a saddle for several days both knew that that was not the real cause of her bad mood.

It was the nerves. It was the gut twisting, heart wrenching, sickening feeling of dread that settles in one's soul and gnaws on your conscience. The fear of what the future beholds, the dreading of first meetings and biased opinions.

"Don't worry, they'll accept us."

Kaoru glanced up in surprise to meet the piercing blue eyes of her companion and her most trusted friend.

Ever since they were kids they had been watching over each other like brothers and sisters and without knowing they had formed an inseparable bond. Both knew the other like the back of their own hands and through the years, they were unconsciously trained to decipher every minute twitch and gesture of the other. It was rumored that their uncanny ability to understand each other was so accurate that it's similar to telepathic communication.

The raven haired lady smiled slowly as the nervousness building within her started to melt, thankful for the understanding presence of her childhood friend.

"Thank you Aoshi."

With a noncommittal grunt, her stoic faced companion snapped his reins and galloped ahead, leaving Kaoru choking on his dust and blinking after his quickly disappearing shape. The female captain shook her head as a soft amused sigh escaped her lips, pressing her thighs against her horse she chased after her amusing companion. Her temporary worries forgotten as they crested over another hill and rode towards the sunset.

x x x

Kenshin pushed out from his tent, tussling dry his wet locks with a worn out towel as he stared at the darkening sky. The sun had dropped to kiss the horizon, washing the area with lingering hues of fiery red and orange that eerily reminded the captain of blood.

Activity around the campsite was slow. Tired soldiers were seen leaning against tents, probing at camp fires and some didn't even bother taking off their armor from their most recent battle.

Mentally, the colonel reminded himself to do something about the atmosphere and morale of the first division but found that he lacked the motivation to do so. After all, what's the point in giving them false hope when no one knows when this war would end?

The fluttering of a piece of clothing caught his eye as Kenshin's amber orbs rested on his clothes hanging by the side, fluttering in the wind. The soft material of his gi was ripped in several places and soaked thoroughly with blood, turning the once blue fabric purple.

_I'll have to get new clothes again._ The redhead reflected bleakly, eyes running down his hakama to find it in the same worn state as his gi.

The sight of blood no longer offended him. The years spent on the battlefields had hardened him against the soul wrecking demons the crimson sight evoked to the point that blood was no longer a foreign sight and could be as easily dismissed as any other daily seen fluids. A small wry smile that never reached his eyes touched his emotionless face, the manslayer silently wondered when he changed so much.

He drew his eyes from his worn clothing as his second in command arrived, chewing on a stalk of wheat as the taller male met the amber gaze of the colonel.

"All units present. Twenty three with minor wounds, thirty six receiving medical care, eight in critical condition and reported total of fifteen dead or missing." Sanosuke ratted out numbers monotonously as he chewed on his stalk of wheat slowly, fisting his hands in his pant pockets.

"Matrian army…" Sanosuke spat the name out like it was venom before a small cruel smile reached his face. "..dead or dying."

Kenshin listened quietly as he stared into the horizon, his face in its usual emotionless mask. If the colonel felt angered or saddened by the information he didn't show it.

"Have you heard from the fourth division?"

Sanosuke shook his head. "Nothing major yet, they know backup is arriving, Shishio's forces are two weeks away. Medium sized force… several hundred or so."

Kenshin accepted this piece of information with a dip of his head. "We're close to meeting up with the fourth division. There's a nearby town north of these plains, we're running low on supplies and we'll take this chance to restock while Shishio's army is still traveling."

The redhead closed his eyes briefly as he decided on his next orders. "Notify all unit captains. We'll move out in five days."

"Yes sir." Sanosuke saluted as he clipped his heels together. The captain turned, an obvious sign of dismissal as he started towards his tent.

"Wait!"

Kenshin paused, turning his head sideways to glance at Sanosuke with a question in his eyes. The tall male spluttered as he shifted in his stance.

Sanosuke didn't know what had came over him, but the moment Kenshin turned, his sharp eyes had caught the briefest moment of weakness, the agony and sadness seen was soul shattering and it's a wonder the redhead was still sane under all the pressure. Sanosuke's gut feelings told him that he shouldn't let his friend go and before he even registered his lips moving the command had already left his mouth.

"Erm… They are serving food now… do you..?" He scratched the back of his head nervously as he left the open-ended question hanging between them.

The tired smile that appeared on the colonel's face never reached his amber orbs. "Thanks Sano, but I'm not hungry." The redhead dipped his head and excused himself as he pushed into his tent and disappeared behind the flaps, leaving Sanosuke staring at the offending barrier.

Sanosuke sighed, his face falling as he dropped his awkward hand from the back of his neck. If this continues on much longer, the bloody war would ruin them all.

_If only Shishio would just drop dead and save us all the trouble..._ the second in command snorted as he turned and left for a tasteless dinner.

_To be continued..._

* * *

I really struggled with this first chapter. It's been sitting around my folders for several weeks now and finally I just decided it's time to get this fic up and posted. A lot more effort has been placed into the planning of the plot in this story, I've got its storyboard all written and saved in my folder.

This story contains three major arks C: lots of drama, angst and romance (and triangles...)!

This story is however, not about sex, if you're looking for lemons every chapter, this isn't the one for you.

When will chapter two be up? Perhaps soon, perhaps never -at least until I stop hating my writing. OTL

Until then~

**Eloria **- Kingdom of the West

**Matria **- Kingdom of the East


	2. Forbidden Name

**Chapter 2: Forbidden Name**

"This is ridiculous!"

Misao watched with a sympathetic smile on her face as a raven haired medicine woman rushed from one side to another, a frustrated frown marring her beautiful features.

"Ridiculous!"

The woman vehemently repeated again. Megumi's face was scrunched up in concentration and frustration; her beautiful black hair was bound and tied in a bundle above her head as she tended to a groaning patient.

"Moving out in five days! They must be insane!" The medicine woman scowled as she changed the bloodied bandages of an injured soldier with the skill and speed of a doctor who'd spent many years on the battlefield.

Misao scratched her head in a sheepish gesture, her other hand held out in a placting gesture.

"Megumi, you know it's necessary." The shorter girl murmured and leaned closer to hold a patient down at Megumi's request, wincing when the soldier screamed as the doctor poured alcohol on the infected wounds.

"Necessary." The doctor hissed under her breath as she cleaned the wound and covered the patient, turning around to tend to the next wounded soldier.

"They are in no condition to travel yet!" Megumi growled, her heart clenching painfully at the agonizing emotions flickering through the soldier's face.

"Have they no consideration for the lives of their comrades?!" She continued, gently dabbing at the sweat beading on the feverish soldier, biting her lip as she held in a cry of despair.

_How could they?!_ Megumi cried inwardly. As a doctor, it was immoral –no, a sacrileges act to force her injured patients to move. It was no different from sending them to their deaths! How could she, as a doctor accept this?! Why would she save these humans just to let them die because they were forced to overexert their heavily injured bodies?

"Megumi…"

The medicine woman sighed as she wiped the sweat on her forehead. Time was a vital factor in war, one small miscalculation could result in many more victims and the loss of their beautiful kingdom. Megumi knew this, yet it didn't mean she had to like it. She was powerless to change the judgment of the higher ups and because they're in the middle of a war, she resorted to doing the only thing that could communicate her hopeless irritation – rant.

Misao watched sadly as Megumi paced around the medical tent, consulting with the head doctor and tending to the screaming patients on the bed all at the same time. Megumi always had a frown on her face when the units came back from a battle with patients. She knew how her friend cursed her lack of ability to prevent the many wounds or deaths of their comrades. But it was inevitable, they were at war and deaths were not uncommon at this time of terror.

"Did you hear about the new transfer captain?"

Megumi looked up briefly at Misao's peppy tone, aware that her friend was trying to veer their conversation to a lighter topic and grateful that she did. The medicine woman looked down again as she handed a cup of water to a groaning patient and moved on to the next bed.

"The one who was recommended by general Hiko?"

"Yea that one!"

Megumi allowed a grim smile to grace her features at the enthusiastic tone of Misao.

"There are so many rumors about him flying around camp, they made him sound so awesome and mysterious. I wish he would arrive faster." The green eyed lady pouted as she played with the end of her braid.

The female doctor snorted lightly as she moved to check on the condition of an unconscious patient. "You just want to relieve the duty of being the temporary captain of unit seven on him."

"I-I-Of-course not!" Misao spluttered and Megumi smirked as her friend's cheeks reddened. Her petite friend was never one to be bound down to responsibilities, she was a ball of energy and being tasked with taking care of an entire unit was probably asking too much of her.

"I- just want to confirm that he's as hot as the rumors claims he is!" the shorter girl shot, crossing her arms over her chest childishly.

"Oh? And you're absolutely sure he's a guy?"

"Everyone says so, so he must be a guy!" her friend reasoned with a huff.

The female doctor straightened up from her position as she tapped her chin with a thoughtful expression.

"Ah, but what if he isn't? General Hiko's message didn't really state the gender of the new captain did he? Everyone just assumed he's a male."

Misao's green eyes narrowed suspiciously at the female doctor. "And how would _you_ know the captain is not a guy?"

Her friend shrugged playfully before turning back to the patient behind her. "Call it a woman's intuition, Misao."

"Am I not woman too?"

"You're still a child at heart." Megumi chuckled as she ducked the empty cup thrown at her.

"Ooooh! Don't you go fawning over the new captain when he turns out to be a gorgeous-hot-guy-with-a-nice-ass!" Misao growled at the laughing docor, trying to pin her friend down between the patient beds. For a brief moment, the two friends forgot their tense situation, laughing and chasing each other around the beds with their worries cast aside.

A groan from the side interrupted their childish play and the doctor flinched, quickly remembering her place and turned to check on the injured patient. Seeing that the patient was just groaning in his sleep the female doctor sighed with relief and turned back to face her petite friend.

"I should leave." Misao smiled with understanding and started towards the tent flaps.

"Thanks for coming Misao."

The small soldier had barely caught the soft whisper. The back that was turned to her friend hid the growing smile on her face.

"Don't stress yourself." With a quick wave, the small girl slipped from the medical tent, leaving Megumi to her duty.

x x x

He sat alone on the grassy plains just outside of camp, crossed legged and hunched over, cradling his inanimate companion against his chest. Amber eyes were unfocused, gazing over the green plains but barely registered their movement as the wind swept through the area.

It was the gentle, fragile peace that came after a battle – short lasting but a refreshing balm for a broken soul. Like always, whenever Kenshin finds himself alone, his mind began to drift into darker thoughts.

The screams of his enemies that he forced himself to ignore on the battlefield flooded back to haunt him, echoing loudly by his ears and threatened his sanity.

_It's the Battousai! The Battousai arrived! __AAAAGGH! MONSTER! MURDERER! __DAMNIT! AAAAAAAAAAGH! WHY?! YOU-_

The warm splash of blood coating his entire being…

_Please –MONSTER- AAAHp-pleaseGET –AWAYfRoMME PLEASE! familyWIFE-MONSTERitsANDCHILDREN THE BAttouSAI!_

_PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!_

The stench of death that clung to his skin…

_You're not human! You-you! H-HOW COULD YOU?! MURDERER!_

_DIE BATTOUSAI!_

_DIEdieDIe dIe DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE die Die die dieDIE die_

…_monster_

_you're a… _

Kenshin winced as a sharp flash of pain drew his attention, his hand unconsciously rising to touch the single scar on his left cheek. His finger brushed gently over the slash scar that ran diagonally from his cheekbone to his chin and his expression softened.

Suddenly, the scent of blood intensified and clogged his nostrils, suffocating the warrior with its stale smell. Amber eyes flew wide as Kenshin stood up violently, hacking and coughing as he tried to dispel the horrible phantom scent.

…_the mind numbing fear. Panic, despair, hopelessness, pain. Death was close, he could smell it, feel it... it opened its maws ready to claim its victim, silver and red glinting brightly. It snapped. Blackness. A body falls. Red. More pain._

_Stranger._

"_Live."_

"Colonel!"

Kenshin flinched; shocked abruptly from the horrible grasp of his memories, his nerves stripped raw and hummed with agitation from the painful recollection - he reacted instinctively, drawing out his blade and swung at the loud noise.

A strangled gasp. A choked grunt. The katana halted its travel millimeters from skin and the air vibrated with restrained energy. The momentum that was unceremoniously stopped whiplashed, sending a strong gust of wind tearing against the red haired colonel.

Amber eyes widened fractionally as the warrior slowly registered the familiar face and voice. The weapon was back in its protective sheath even before the shocked soldier registered Kenshin's movement.

"What?" the Battousai bit out roughly as he glared at the soldier, amber eyes glowing with fading emotions.

The soldier swallowed nervously as one hand went unconsciously to his neck. "T-two riders just arrived, they are requesting y-your presence sir." The male gave a sharp 'eep' when a growl slipped from his frightening superior's lips and unconsciously took a hesitant step back.

But the colonel was far too strung up to feel guilty for scaring one of his men. Waving the soldier ahead, Kenshin released a pent up breath, straightening his ruffled uniform as he grounded himself back to reality. It took longer than usual, the fear lingering and tauntingly dance across his skin, refusing to leave. Reminding him always, of his burden. His scar flashed with pain.

As he took the first steps towards camp the impassive role of a commanding leader slowly seeped back and filled him, masking and dulling his emotions.

In the dark recesses of his mind, the lingering nightmares settled down like fog, patiently waiting for the barriers to fall once more.

x x x

The restricting hold on her shoulder was the only thing that was preventing the captain from fleeing. At the soft growl that escaped her lips, Aoshi's hand tightened fractionally on her, his cool gaze sent a cautious warning to bear with the situation for a little longer.

Sighing, Kaoru folded her arms on her chest as she tried to peer past the human barrier formed around them. It was not the first time she became a subject of interest to many; the confused and skeptical gazes sent their way were not ones she'd never seen. Muttered jokes and insults couldn't hurt more than a little prick of a needle for she had long grew immunity to such biased opinions. The attention surrounding her now became a hindrance.

Sneaking a glance at her tall companion, Kaoru was surprised to find Aoshi's jaw tight and strained, his icy blue eyes burning and for a moment a flash of pity passed through her. She was the one after all, who subjected her friend to much scrutiny.

"Which division are you from?"

"Who are you?"

"Is that katana fake?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Is that a woman? Did she steal the uniform?"

"I wish to speak to the colonel of the first division." Kaoru bit out the words she'd been repeating for the last few times, ignoring the suspicious glances sent her way. It's the same procedures over and over again, no matter what she did, where she went. No one would believe her, no one would listen just because she's petite in size – just because she's a woman.

Then all too suddenly, the human crowd before her parted cleanly in two, a mane of red hair bobbed into sight as soldiers moved away to give the new arrival a wide berth. Amber eyes seared into hers and the female captain felt a spark of fear ignite in her, freezing her limbs and locking her jaws. She barely noticed her second in command shifting protectively to her side, his hand lightly brushing past his kodachis in warning.

The man walked wearing a cloak of dangerous aura, his face was devoid of emotions, unpredictable and unnerving. The people he passed seem to bend over ever so slightly, as if his overpowering presence suffocated and pressed down on them. His strides were long despite his small size and a ponytail of red whipped the air behind him as he closed the remaining distance between them.

"I am the colonel of the first division. What business do you have here?" his voice was cold and his amber eyes peered into hers, trying to pry apart her very existence.

Despite being only an inch or so taller than her, his dangerous presence struck fear in the lady and Kaoru wanted nothing more than to curl up and beg for forgiveness. However, the stubborn iron pride of the warrior would not let her back down easily. After surviving this many years in a male dominant society, she would not be kicked down and trampled over by this small slip of a man.

"We are-" the woman replied softly with ice coating her words as she straightened her back and faced the intimidating colonel. "-the soldiers transferred from another division to aid the first. We're here to report for duty."

Several gasps of shock and outrage were heard at her obvious display of disobedience accompanied by disbelief in her claim. Why would the higher ups send a woman to help? Did Eloria's population dwindle so much that women were sent to war now? The idea was too shocking, too frightening for the soldiers to accept and so they did what most did - deny her claims.

"You liar!" "As if we need help from a feeble woman!" "Shameless!" "Take your begging elsewhere!"

"A woman I may be." Her voice rang loud and clear, cutting through the chaos building around them and quietened the complaints. "But dare you think me feeble..." her hand reached towards the sword strapped by her side, sapphire eyes hardening to steel. "Challenge me and I swear you'll find me no less viscious."

Swords slid out of their sheaths as several soldiers stepped out to meet her challenge. Kaoru tensed as her fingers flexed on the hilt of her sword, ready to draw out her weapon to face her opponents when a raised hand halted all movement.

"There will be no fighting." his voice was low and soft, yet his command held threat. The soldiers quickly moved to the side, sheathing their swords in silence as they caved under the redhead's terrifying aura. Kaoru slowly looked up, dragging sapphire eyes to the burning depths that she knew was waiting for her.

The colonel seemed unfazed by the whole ordeal, but Kaoru's trained eye could pick out hints of anger and frustration hidden under the calm mask. She was somewhat disappointed to find the same doubt that were in the soldiers eyes reflected in those golden eyes. But she was used to this and had been prepared for this situation. She reached into the folds of her gi and pulled out a crumpled letter.

"This is the letter of recommendation from general Hiko. The proof that my words are nothing but the truth." The letter was taken from her hand and the audience around them shifted uneasily, both curious and wary of the letter currently in the colonel's hands. Aware that things from now on would be taking a great big change.

The colonel opened and read the words inscribed on the small slip of paper and Kaoru watched as his face slowly pulled into a frown. After a few tense moments, the colonel lowered the letter and raked his eyes over the two soldiers, the frown still decorating his face.

"How would I know you didn't forge this?" the colonel challenged after a long moment of silence passed. His paranoid self was still wary of the new intruders and years of experience had taught him to be extra careful. The rough scribbles were unmistakably the general's own handwriting, however a part of the male was still hesitant to accept another female into his division.

Kaoru's thin strand of patience finally snapped at the insulting accusation and the captain stepped forward to glare angrily at the redhead colonel – manners be damned.

"And why – pray tell, would I go all the way to forge a letter of recommendation just to join your merry band, _Battousai_?" she hissed, sapphire eyes flashing angrily.

Hushed silence fell over the area as soon as the last word left her lips and everything stilled. The colonel's shoulders had tensed up and his lips were pressed so tightly together they turned white. The soldiers around the area sealed their lips in mid-sentence and not one dared breathe as all eyes turned warily to their tensed captain.

The livid male looked demonic under the setting sun as he took a step forward towards the captain, his eyes flashing a dangerous gold. A large shadow intercepts him, Aoshi standing protectively in front of Kaoru with his two kodachis held in a defensive position. A soft warning growl rumbled from her companion and Kaoru saw the colonel's shoulders tense in response.

"It's ok, Aoshi." Kaoru gritted as she placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, forcibly pulling him away from his defensive stance. Despite feeling like punching the redhead in the face herself they couldn't afford to cause a scene now. Not after just barely escaping from one just moments before. Facing the furious redhead, she stood up to his boiling gaze without flinching.

"General Hiko sent us here to help, you can choose to believe it or not. Frankly _sir_, I don't care, but everyone could see that your weakened division could use what help it could get." Kaoru snipped, her tone hard and unwavering. Warily she knew she was going too far with her words but her fiery temper once again clouded her better judgement.

A muscle in the colonel's jaw twitched and his hand clenched painfully around the sword against his waist. If possible his golden eyes seemed to glow with his raging emotions at the disrespectful jab made by the female.

Their heated gazes locked and held and Kaoru could feel the intensity of their glares rising dangerously to a breaking point. Neither budged or batted an eyelash. The tension in the air was almost palpable, crackling painfully in the air.

The sudden sharp click of heels shattered the suffocating the tension building between them, the colonel whipping around and walked away, abandoning the two new arrivals in the midst of a group of stunned soldiers.

She watched as the flicker of red disappeared around a tent before releasing the breath of air she had been holding in unconsciously. Her knees suddenly felt very weak and tired as she stumbled lightly but was thankfully caught and steadied by Aoshi. Muttering a soft thanks, Kaoru tried to even out her racing heartbeat, wiping away the beads of sweat appearing on her forehead as she tried to calm down from the terrifying experience. Somewhere at the very back of her mind, the captain knew she'd just barely escaped with her life.

The sound of someone applauding caught her attention and both captain and second in command turned to find a tall male walking towards them with a cheeky smile.

"Amazing." The male was grinning from ear to ear as he applauded loudly. "Not many could stand up to the Battousai like that and lived to tell the tale." The male chuckled loudly as he looped an arm around Kaoru – which prodded a warning glare from Aoshi and an elbow jab from the captain – his face was friendly as he laughed openly and Kaoru felt her lips twitch despite feeling like she's going to fall apart and melt into an indistinguishable puddle.

"I must apologize for Kenshin's behavior, he can be a real grouch when he wants to." The cheerful male held out a hand in offering and Kaoru smiled, placing her smaller palm in his and shook his hand.

"I think I noticed, but thanks for the warning…?" Kaoru muttered shakily as she straightened her uniform, clenching her hands by her side and willing them to stop shaking. To think that her first encounter with Eloria's legendary monster would start like this.

"I'm his second in command, Sagara Sanosuke. You can call me Sano, little missy." The male chuckled as he rubbed a hand behind his neck.

"Since Kenshin's not available, I guess it'll be up to me to show you around!" one thick arm began pushing her along and Kaoru had to struggle to match the taller male's longer strides.

"Thanks, Sagara we'd appreciate that." Kaoru gave in to a tired smile as she followed the male with spiky black hair with Aoshi walking silently behind.

"Please, call me Sano, little missy and welcome to the first division."

The apprehensive look Kaoru shared with her second in command was missed by the happy male leading in front.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Whoops! Sorry for the delay! OnO;

I actually had 2/3 of this chapter written out already xD but then I just left it sitting for a while and forgot it. Ack! I blame life, school and exams!

Again, I had a hard time writing this chapter xD this story is actually a lot more challenging than I thought!

I probably have a dozen mistakes scattered here and there -shot-

Thanks for reading!

Reviews are greatly appreciated C:

and hope to see you soon again!

P.S. Yes, for now Kenshin only has **one** scar on his cheek.


	3. Purpose

**Chapter 3: Purpose**

It felt wrong. Stepping into the tent that had once belonged to the previous captain felt really wrong. And though Kaoru had never been a particularly superstitious woman, she couldn't quite suppress the shiver that ran down her spine.

The interior of the tent was bare and scarcely furnished, separated into three sections with blankets acting as simple and weak barriers. The section to the right was where she would rest at night. Over a ragged, woven straw mat that seemed eager to merge with the ground it was placed atop of. The middle space just before the entrance was a place of meeting and planning. _Though it probably won't be able to fit more than three people at one time…_ Kaoru thought wryly, staring at the small table and stacked chairs critically. The farthest section contained a tub and a small bucket and it didn't take a genius to figure out what _that _section was for. Everything in the tent was made with light weighted materials that could be easily dismantled and quickly packed. The furniture were suitable to carry around without taking too much space and weight, however their durability was another thing all together. Everything in the tent – other than the blankets and the tent itself – looked like they were just about to fall apart.

_Glad I decided to bring that horrible looking blanket._ The female captain sighed softly as she eyed the sorry state of the straw mat placed haphazardly on the ground. Reluctantly, she drew out the rough cloth from her backpack and placed it over the mat. _Even if it's itchy and hideous._

The navy blue blanket was old and worn; its texture stiff and prickly as strands of threads stuck out rebelliously from the sides and tiny holes peeked at her. Kaoru hated the blanket with passion, she only brought it along because it was the lightest and took the least space in her bag. It was just marginally better than sleeping on the rotting mat.

Her thoughts travelled back to the horrible encounter that happened just moments ago and the female captain felt her face heat up in embarrassment. Of all things that could go wrong, it had to be the 'pissing-of-your-superior' problem first.

"So much for first impressions." The captain sighed, her arms crossing around her chest in a frustrated gesture.

Setting her bag at the side, Kaoru retired her ponytail and grabbed her katana. Out of habit, she slid her fingers along the sheath of the weapon, sliding the sword out with a soft _'shing'_. Soft blue were reflected back at her as Kaoru traced the familiar shape and curve of her friend, admiring and grieving over the memories it held.

Her father had always been a man with many sides, many mysteries. She had never been really able to understand her father as much as she liked to think. He was everything anyone could wish for in a single-parent; caring, patient and loving. But he was also so uniquely different from other single parents that sometimes she felt distanced and alienated from him. Every time she thought she had found the answer, she would find another puzzle in him. He was composed of all question marks and many different colors, all except black and white.

Her eyes traced the carefully etched words on the blade, near the hilt. Her lips moved to read the all-too familiar word – 'Life'. Kamiya Koshijiro was her strange, mysterious father and even in death he continued to challenge her with riddles.

She wondered about her feelings towards her father as she slid the sword back into its worn sheath silently. Though her father had an infuriating way of asking questions and providing mysteries without ever giving an answer, Kaoru knew that the process of trying to solve them was what shaped her to be the strong, independent woman she was today. Her hand paused over the tent flap that separated her from the outside world and that's when she reinforced the decision she made when she joined the army.

She would not fail her father's expectations. She would continue to live strong and healthy, continuously seeking answers to his last mysteries and fulfilling both their dreams.

With reinforced resolution, the captain pushed out of the tent and into the bright sunlight.

She was not at all surprised to find Aoshi's shadow looming over her the second she stepped out of her tent, but instead was more interested in the unusual furrow between his eyebrows.

"What is it Aoshi?" Kaoru kept her voice low as she scanned the area before her casually. There didn't seem to be any unwanted audience nearby and since Aoshi's _chi_ sense was better than hers, he would've warned her if there were dangerous threats within a hundred meters.

"I don't like him." Aoshi's clipped reply came softly and Kaoru instantly knew whom 'he' was.

"Trust me Aoshi, I don't too. But he's our new colonel now, we'll have to accept it." The captain sighed inwardly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't like him." Aoshi's repeated emphasis turned Kaoru's head curiously to him. "He's unpredictable. A dangerous man that's on the verge of breaking." _And you just got on his bad side_. Kaoru heard the silent message and barely held in the urge to stick her tongue out at him childishly. She decided to nod to convey that she heard and would be keeping an eye out from now on.

Their conversation was cut short as Sanosuke arrived with arms waving wildly above him.

"Hey! Done unpacking? How's the tent?" the male grinned as he approached, chewing on a fish bone. Kaoru wondered how the second in command could chew on that thing without getting his lips cut into bloody ribbons.

"It's perfect." She answered respectfully, ignoring Aoshi's glance.

"Naww you don't have to be polite missy! We know how the tents are; it's fine to say it stinks. But just saying here now missy, we won't be able to do anything 'bout it!" the first division's second in command laughed, scratching his unruly brown hair.

"Well? Are you ready to meet your unit?" the male grinned, arms placed on his waist expectantly.

"Do you even need to ask?" Kaoru allowed a smile to seep through her strict mask as sapphire pools glinted dangerously.

If possible, Sanosuke's grin widened further and the bone he was gnawing on snapped off with a clean crack. "Good answer! Follow me, let's show unit seven their new captain!" with a wave of his hand, the male turned around and began striding towards their new destination.

The female captain smiled inwardly, feeling a spark of possible friendship flame for the rooster head as she followed the large steps with Aoshi trailing silently behind. Cracking her knuckles the female captain straightened her back as she put on an air of confidence and prepared to meet the people she would be fighting with in the battles soon to come.

x x x

"From this moment on, I, Kamiya Kaoru will be your new captain. I demand your complete trust and loyalty and in return I will do the same. I will lead and guide you and bring you to victory! But I cannot and _will not_ do this without your trust! If you have doubts in my abilities and skills to lead you, step forward now and we'll settle this once and for all!"

She knew her eyes would be burning with a slight seep of silver as she faced her new team, waiting for the first person to step out. For now they shuffled, trading careful whispers among the lines. It was only the fear of opposing a higher up that held them at their places. But Kaoru needed not their fake respect or obedience when she _knew_ they doubted her. So the captain crossed her arms, willing to wait until someone gathered their courage to face her and act as her unfortunate dummy.

Finally, a male with high cheekbones and deep black eyes stepped out and unsheathed his sword. His stance quivered with his frustration and annoyance. "I can't swear loyalty to someone like you."

Kaoru nodded but otherwise didn't move from her spot. "And your name and reason?"

"Fujino Hiroto." The male whispered as he licked his lips nervously. "I can't gamble my life to a woman who could walk in and treat this as a game. We didn't train all our lives to be led to our deaths by an amateur leader who walked in and picked a fight with our colonel! I- We! Can't accept this humiliation!" Hiroto all but screamed the last few words as he charged, his sword leveled horizontally in a lethal lunge towards her mid-section.

Aoshi had silently moved to the side as Kaoru stood still, seemingly unfazed by the oncoming stab towards her. "I see." Was her soft answer as the sword point neared her abdomen. Sanosuke's sharp yell to halt the duel was covered by Hiroto's cry. The sick sound of steel through flesh and the gurgled breath as blood choked a pained cry was never heard because the captain was suddenly not there anymore. Kaoru had shifted to the side in the second before the katana made contact and as Hiroto's lunge continued to carry him forward, she brought down her hand on the inside fold of his elbow.

The male stumbled forward with a curse, his hand grabbing his numbed arm as he whirled around in a furious swing. "Firstly," the captain dodged the swing with ease, her expression still the same bored, stoic look as she dodged the messy strikes towards her. She kept her hands crossed casually behind her as she avoided the flashing whirl of steel gracefully and without urgency.

"You'll be surprised to find that I'm no amateur on this battlefield." The female captain tilted to the side as the blade passed by her. The sword having not met a target carried the warrior forward with its momentum and the captain's hand flashed out. Her open palmed hit connected with Hiroto's chest and sent the man stumbling backwards a few paces with a surprised expression on his face.

"Secondly," she continued as she followed him and stepped into his range, pressuring the male to retreat. She easily ducked the soldier's wild swing and returned a kick to his side that sent the grown man skidding across the ground. "I, like all of you, had taken the same oath before joining the army and therefore know that this is not a game. For you to even dare suggest that I think otherwise is not only an insult to me but also of the oath you've sworn upon joining the army."

"And lastly," the woman spoke softly as she met Hiroto's mad charge towards her with a calm face. Like the first time, the captain twisted slightly to the side and the sword passed harmlessly beside her. Her palm reached out and connected with the male's forehead as she stepped forward in a small lunge. The opposing forces clashed and Hiroto was flipped backwards as Kaoru overpowered his imbalanced stance. "The one to blame for the humiliation can only be yourself."

Stunned silence claimed the area as the dust from Hiroto's defeat settled and the captain stepped back and crossed her arms. Then slowly, quietly and gradually building up in volume, applause broke out like a wave crashing over the shore as the members of unit seven clapped and cheered for Kaoru. Several members bowed and apologized while others showed their respect through a small dip of their heads. As her eyes glanced towards Hiroto who was being helped up by several other members, she was inwardly relieved to find understanding and acceptance in black eyes. As the members of unit seven surged forward to offer their apologies and questions, Kaoru managed to sneak a glance at Aoshi that communicated her relief and happiness. Even though first meetings were rough, she was glad she managed to gain not only a new team but also hopefully a new group of soon-to-be friends and comrades.

x x x

Sanosuke was more than impressed at little missy's way of gaining respect and acceptance from her team. Though he was ashamed to admit that he had also been a bit doubtful of the new captain's worth at first, now he knew better than to underestimate her. Who knew that short, slim figure could deal so much damage? Kinda reminded him of someone equally short but much, much grumpier. The male chuckled softly under his breath. It seems things were finally getting interesting around here.

But before he could go ponder over and spread some rumors of the surprising strength of the new captain, he had a camp tour to finish.

Letting the grin on his face show, he welcomed the interesting female with a big hug (ignoring the warning bristles of her stiff companion – mentally dubbed as the walking-ice-cube-of-kill-joy). "You were great out there little missy!" he laughed.

"T-thanks." Kaoru choked out as she tried to free herself from his suffocating hug.

"You scared me for a moment when you didn't move from Hiroto's lunge, I thought you were going to be skewered through!" he set the lady back on the ground and released her from his muscular embrace. "But you knew what you were doing weren't you? Haha showed them whose boss!" he slapped her back as he hooted with laughter.

"S-Sano!"

"Sagara!" Sanosuke paused as he raised a curious eye at the tall second in command in an unspoken question.

"You're breaking her back with that trunk you call an arm." Ah, so the walking-ice-cube-of-kill-joy talks. Surprise, surprise. But he glanced down anyways and was slightly disappointed to find that the female captain was slowly edging away from the range of his arms. Darn, the ice-cube had to be right too.

"Aha, sorry, they always say I don't know my own strength. Hope I didn't hurt you too much Kaoru?" he apologized as he scratched a non-existent itch at the back of his head.

"It's alright." Kaoru smiled wryly as she tried to discreetly rub her back. "Just no more hugs and pat on backs from you Sano and I'll be fine."

"Yes ma'am!" Sanosuke offered a mock salute as he clipped his heels together and placed a false, stoic expression that fell when little missy laughed. "If ma'am would follow me, I will show you the rest of the camp!"

Whirling around the second in command began leading the new comers to meet the rest of the team with a skip in his step, more than eager to show off the interesting new captain and her talking ice-cube.

x x x

She was just slightly annoyed at how slowly the line moved. Just slightly.

After an eventful morning of proving herself and meeting the other important members of the division –such as the other unit captains and a certain foxy lady with a too sly grin- Kaoru was more than starved when the lunch bell finally rang.

It was then the female captain learned first handedly that the battle to get into the lunch line was no less vicious than being on the battlefield. That and the disheartening discovery that all gruel looked and tasted the same regardless of which division's chefs prepared it.

She suppressed a sigh as she stared at the unappetizing gray slop poured into her bowl. She was about to leave when a flash of red caught her eye. Turning around, she barely caught the colonel's shape walking away – empty handed. The noises around her dulled as she worried her lower lip, her grip on the bowl tightening painfully. Why would she care? Why would she worry for someone like him? She shouldn't pry into his business…

With a resigned sigh, the female turned back and asked for a second bowl of gruel.

x x x

He was back at the hill, sitting cross-legged facing the wind swept plains. He could feel the slimy fingers of his nightmares breaking through, taunting and threatening to ruin the peaceful atmosphere. He couldn't suppress the shivers of fear that ran through him as his thoughts began its downward spiral to an endless black pit. There they would churn, froth and boil to seep to the surface of his mind like rotting pus weeping out of a badly healed wound. Slowly they would poison him and take another small part of him and keep it away, slowly, breaking him apart.

_I deserve it, I deserve it_. He drowned in pity, in guilt, in shame. _I deserve it, I deserve it, I deserve it._ A mantra he memorized and burned into his brain. He was a man who deserved this torture; he was the one who made the decision-

So trapped in his thoughts, he had not noticed the approach of another presence until a bowl suddenly appeared in his vision, shattering the dark illusion he caged himself in.

Eyes traveling up the hand that held the bowl to a strange, unfamiliar face. Blue eyes that highlighted a soft feminine face that was framed by two locks of raven hair – the rest were swept up into a high ponytail not unlike his.

He turned his head away. "I'm not hungry." _I don't need your help_.

The bowl moved away from his vision and Kenshin squashed down his hurt when to his surprise, the new captain settled herself next to him.

"Eat it when you get hungry then." She placed the bowl down beside him and stared ahead, wrapping thin arms around her knees.

Kenshin made no move to touch it and she made no further attempts to convince him. There they sat in silence as they both stared resolutely at the plains, neither willing to look at the other in the face.

The wind howled angrily around them and whipped him with his hair but still he ignored her, hoping she'd get the point and leave him alone with his thoughts. But unfortunately, it seemed the new addition to his division was just as stubborn.

Finally, the colonel snapped and he turned to glare at the huddled form by his side, hating how part of him had time to worry if the wind was what made her curl to protect herself from the cold.

"What are you doing?" he growled, amber eyes narrowing in thinly veiled anger.

"Sitting with you." Came the soft response, her eyes never left the plains as the wind played with the strands of hair that had loosened from her ponytail.

They lapsed into another silence that pricked at the colonel's nerves. A muscle in his jaw jumped when it was obvious that the woman won't be providing further explanations.

Kenshin's eyes glinted dangerously as they narrowed even further. _Fine, if that's how it's going to be…_ He tried a different approach.

"What's your purpose here Kamiya?"

The new captain finally turned her head to him, narrowed sapphire eyes burning with sparks of anger as she stared at him. "You still don't trust me." It was a statement not a question.

Kenshin let his silence answer for him as he met her glare with his own. He hated this one, the colonel decided as the woman bristled at him with open frustration blazing in her eyes. What was his Shishou thinking of this time, sending such an emotional being to him? Weren't he the one who taught him to keep his emotions in check at all times? What was the alcoholic planning this time?

"Look, I don't care whether you think I should be home fretting helplessly, doing laundry, washing dishes or babysitting." He was taken aback by her careless wording and commanding tone and was temporarily at a loss for words. Weren't woman _expected_ to perform those tasks? So that men could fight for them and their future? His eyebrows furrowed together in irritation as he was reminded of why he disliked her presence so.

"But let me make this very clear _colonel._" He startled slightly when the woman stood suddenly, towering furiously over his form and blue eyes seared into him.

"I may have the body of a female but in this war, I will always be a soldier before a woman!" those were her last words before she turned and stalked away, missing the colonel's shocked, wide-eyed stare.

x x x

"Aoshi!" was the only warning she gave before her sword was drawn and swung at the stoic man.

Her tall friend didn't disappoint her as his two kodachis leaped out and blocked her strike fluidly. He didn't question her strange behavior as he defended each heavy blow by blow as he took the full brunt of her fury.

She would thank him later, but only when the red haze from her vision disappeared. She attacked him mercilessly, her sword flying in great arches and swings as she swiveled, lunged and slashed at him.

The infuriating man! Her eyes flashed silver and her motions sped up, blurring her movements as her irritation fueled her on. She was just trying to act nice and apologize for her behavior earlier in the morning. But how dare he start questioning her motives as if she was a threat to his division! _Males and their idiotic assumed superiority!_ She brought her katana down furiously and twisted around.

_What's wrong with being a female?_ She slashed. _What's wrong with wanting to fight for my country?_

"I'm an independent woman!" Kaoru hissed, slipping underneath Aoshi's guard and lunging forward. The second in command barely deflected the stab in time, leaping away to keep some distance between him and the fuming lady.

"Why won't they appreciate what they have?" she panted, her sword leveled straight at her childhood friend. "Why can't they, for once in their miserable lives, forget that I'm female and see me as a warrior?" She charged, leaping up as she brought her arm down in an overhead slash.

"I'm holding a katana aren't I? I practice a sword style! I'm a fighter as much as they are damnit!" she growled, tears stinging the corners of her eyes as she continued to hack at Aoshi's seemingly impenetrable defense.

Kaoru fought until the sun dipped low when finally, her anger and strength seeped out, leaving her both emotionally and physically exhausted. Her sword clattered softly on the ground and Aoshi who was breathing hard from the workout, straightened from his position and sheathed his swords.

"They're all the same." She whispered brokenly, sapphire pools staring at the torn ground beneath.

"Arrogant bastards." She cursed. The captain barely noticed when Aoshi picked up her discarded sword and slid it back into its sheath by her waist. His cold fingers reached towards her cheeks and smoothened the embarrassing droplets on her face.

"Go to rest." He spoke softly. A gentle command and request that Kaoru had neither strength or will to refuse.

"Thank you." She whispered gratefully and turned away, disappearing under the flap of the tent.

Aoshi stared silently at the flap his childhood friend had disappeared under, making sure she wouldn't be coming out any time soon before allowing his icy blue eyes to slide to the side and met the glow of burning amber.

Ice and fire met and locked for a long moment before the moment passed and the redhead colonel turned and left the area.

_To be continued..._

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Looks like Kenshin and Kaoru are having their problems :O I wonder how it's going to work out? hee hee CB actually I know how it's going to work out, but you don't do you?

Anyways, I want to take this time to thank my wonderful reviewers and the many followers of my stories! Just a few days ago, I had turned another year older! I am grateful for all the support I received for my writing C'x even though it is flawed and filled with little mistakes and holes. I was so touched that there were that many that read my works and bothered reviewing c': so thank you, thank you!

I promise to continue improving my writing in the new year of my life so not to disappoint all my reviewers and followers!

Thank you everyone! :'D

Thank you!


	4. Impressions

**Chapter 4: Impressions**

The sound of her own footfalls echoed by her ears as she forced herself to take measured strides that wouldn't betray her mounting nervousness. Her morning ritual was interrupted when Sanosuke came to greet her with a grim expression, bringing along the colonel's summons to all unit captains for a meeting.

It was probably about the move tomorrow, a briefing and checkup on the division before they left the plains. Kaoru felt a snake of nervousness settle at the pit of her stomach as she twisted around a corner and closed in on the command tent. The move tomorrow felt like her first real step towards living and fighting with the new soldiers and team. She prayed that everything will go smoothly – or as smoothly things can go during war.

Pushing into the dark tent, she had to blink a few times as her eyes adjusted to the sudden change in brightness. The command tent was packed full with all unit captains. Some sat on chairs by the side, softly discussing battle plans but most were huddled over a table, strangely engrossed over a map. Several had the courtesy to acknowledge her entrance by glancing up but most ignored and dismissed her presence entirely. Kaoru wasn't sure if she should be miffed or amused by their attitudes.

Slipping into the tight knit circle around the weather worn map, Kaoru noted the depressing sight of an overwhelming number of red flags that littered across the map of Eloria. Elorian armies were spread out across the border, just barely holding back the flood of enemy troops. The situation was worse than she thought.

Pinpointing the flag that marked their position, she then found the fourth division's location and noted down the distance between the two. The shortest route to the fourth division was also the most dangerous, however the threat of two closing red flags meant that time was precious if they hope to provide sufficient backup. Kaoru wondered what the colonel's decision would be – to travel fast or safe? But to answer that, said person who summoned all captains to the tent in the first place had to be present.

"Are all captains present?" the rough familiar voice rumbled through the tent as light stole in when the entrance flap was pushed aside by a calloused hand.

_Speak of the devil_. Kaoru hid her frown as she bowed with all the other unit captains and their seconds as the colonel entered. They muttered the respectful greeting and rose only when the colonel reached the table and waved his hand. One by one, the unit captains edged closer to the map. The colonel had planted his hands on the sides of the table, hunched over as he glanced around the area. A frown settled on his face.

"Where's Okita Soji?"

"Just arrived." Unit three's captain pushed into the tent, bowing towards the colonel in apology. As Soji straightened, Kaoru sucked in a quiet breath as she took in the deathly pale features of the sick captain.

Her chest ached for Okita as she watched the captain limp towards the table. Despite the obvious discomfort he was going through, Okita managed to reach the circle with his back straight and expression controlled. Kaoru couldn't help but feel her admiration soar for the captain. Soji had been struck by a grievous disease and had been bedridden for several days, yet despite knowing that no one would blame him for missing this meeting, Okita Soji dragged his beaten body to the tent and showed his determination and loyalty to his country.

The colonel's eyes narrowed but he kept his silence, respecting the man and his decision. He turned to face the rotten map. "We'll start the meeting then."

"Our original orders were to meet with the fourth division and support them in fending off the Matrian threat." The colonel gestured to the two looming red flags. "However thanks to the surprise ambush we had to deal with here we're dangerously low on supplies. So we're now going to have to visit a town north of here to restock before meeting with the fourth."

Saitou the second unit's captain released a puff of smoke, his face pulled in his usual indifferent expression as he snorted softly. "Do we even have time to afford this side trip _colonel_?"

The tall man took a long drag from his cigarette (it made her curious to why the man didn't die of suffocation from smoking in such confined spaces) before flicking ash on the map. "Surely, you don't think Shishio's armies would wait idly for us to arrive before fighting? Perhaps maybe they'll even invite us over for tea?"

Golden eyes flashed once as they glared at the taller man. "Are you questioning my decisions?"

The wolfish captain's lips pulled into a predatory sneer as he faced the colonel's glare head on. "It is what you make it, _sir_."

"I know what I'm doing _captain_." The colonel hissed as he drew himself to his full height. "We're running low on both food and battle supplies and unless you're willing to charge into battle with a group of half starved and poorly equipped warriors, I say this '_side trip'_ is a must."

"Our boys have been trained to travel and fight on empty stomachs." Saitou countered, unfazed by the colonel's growing irritation. "We're not that far from the fourth, the quicker we get there, the more time we'll have to prepare and strategize for the attack. I'm sure the fourth division will be more than willing to share some of their supplies then."

The colonel shook his head, "I'm not going to take any chances. Our soldiers are weak from the recent fight, by the time we reach the fourth division we'll be fighting with less than half of our team. What's the point in sending half dead warriors as backup then?"

Kaoru watched apprehensively as the captains' voices rose in volume. Unit captains began siding on different sides and the tension within the tent grew palpable. Both had their points and Kaoru found it hard to decide which one was better.

Kenshin obviously placed the health of his warriors first, willing to sacrifice valuable time to make sure they are in top shape for the oncoming battle. Whereas Saitou believed that the less time they use for traveling the more time they'll have to plan and ready themselves for the attack.

It was either charging to battle unprepared but with everyone at their best and equipped with weapons; or charging ahead to battle _with_ a plan but with soldiers that are weakened.

Undecided and conflicted, the female captain couldn't make up her mind, which left her singled out at the middle without siding with either captain.

"Well new captain, what do you think?" Kaoru startled as she looked up at the wolfish captain, meeting eyes of amber. Suddenly every eye within the tent turned towards her and Kaoru swallowed thickly as she felt a heated glare bore into her.

If it was even possible, the pressure within the tent increased by tenfold as the captains waited with baited breaths for the answer that might decide their next course of action. Kaoru knew she was treading on thin ice – she had to be careful with her next words or she might offend one or possibly both captains. And if worst comes to worst, her next words might lead everyone to their deaths.

Kaoru swallowed nervously as the full weight of the decision landed on her shoulders. She stared at the map laid in front of her; weighing the two different options as sweat gathered at her temples. Cautiously, she looked up and found two sets of amber eyes watching her carefully – one with bored disinterest and the other sharp and alert.

Pushing aside the feeling of eyes trained at her back, she focused on the map of Eloria. Mentally, she traced out the two suggested paths and began comparing them. The town the colonel mentioned was positioned just slightly north of their current position and past it was a path that leads to a shortcut to the fourth division's location. However, the shortcut passes through several dangerous areas that might slow them down as well. Saitou's path was clean and straight, a one-way road that led directly to the fourth division's position but along a path with little resources. Taking a deep breath, the captain steeled herself and looked up.

"I believe that traveling to the town might not be a complete waste of time as long as we pace ourselves. Considering the distance between us and our final destination, if we can march at a set pace we can restock our supplies and still arrive with ample time to prepare for the oncoming battle."

The captains within the tent were silent and she forced herself to stand still as she met the colonel's hard gaze. With each passing second in silence, Kaoru felt her doubt and nervousness grow. What if her reasoning was wrong? What if her estimations were incorrect? What if they expected a different answer? Finally, the colonel broke the eye contact and like being released from a spell, the area swelled with soft noises and conversations once more.

Kaoru exhaled softly. She had passed a test; she was certain.

The rest of the meeting went smoothly as the colonel traced out the path they were going to take and arranged how each unit would be positioned while traveling. They decided on a rotation system where units would take turns protecting the caravans that held their supplies.

At the end, the colonel drew an end to the meeting with one final warning to the captains. "The path we'll travel will not be easy and there'll be bandits, robbers, ambushes along the way. Everyone needs to be on high alert at all times, we cannot afford to lose anymore men." His eyes hardened. "That's an order."

The unified 'Yes sir!' echoed through the tent as all unit captains clipped their heels and bowed to the colonel, receiving and taking the order to heart. Then slowly, unit captains began filing out to attend to their teams and aid with breaking down camp. As Kaoru moved to leave she was stopped by a firm grip around her wrist.

She turned to find the colonel holding her with narrowed eyes. The rest had already left, leaving her and the colonel in an empty tent.

"Yes colonel?" she asked politely as she pointedly twisted the wrist captured in his grip. As memories of their spat surfaced to her mind she mentally prepared herself. Pulling up her barriers for whatever insult he might decide to throw at her face this time.

Golden eyes flickered across her face, silently gauging her reactions, as if studying an interesting specimen that confused him to no ends. Then slowly he released the tight grip on her hand and stepped back. Blood red bangs fell forward and shielded his face, making it hard to see his expression.

"I apologize… for yesterday." He spoke softly, his lips barely moved but Kaoru heard every word clearly. Everything stilled for her as she sucked in a soft breath.

She had never been apologized to before. Men were always too stubborn to admit their faults. Yet here, her superior took the initiative and apologized first. And though it was a vague apology – the stubborn clench of jaw informed her that he would not be saying more – the colonel apologized and it was more than Kaoru could ever hope for.

She exhaled shakily as she dipped her head. "I apologize for losing my temper yesterday as well, it was not my place to tell you how to judge others."

She took in a slow breath. "Though…thank you for understanding my situation."

She stood and offered a small smile that had Kenshin pausing, face stricken and slightly shocked. With a quick bow, she excused herself and retreated from the tent, failing to see the colonel's hands clench and the frown that stretched across his face.

x x x

He was just outside his tent, overseeing the progress of the soldiers as they broke camp. Everything seemed normal.

Kenshin frowned. Everything seemed normal, yet at the same time, _something_ changed. There was the expected underlying nervousness buzzing around the soldiers caused by the big move. However, instead of silence and gloomy faces, there were conversation and relief. The camp felt _alive_. Gone were the dead expressions men wore waiting for their deaths – replaced by cheerful faces and excitement.

To the side, he watched as the new captain walked among his soldiers. Overseeing the progress of packing she would occasionally stop to chat with the soldiers, wave to those she passed by and help out whenever she could. The warriors were rejuvenated by her smiles and efforts, drawn to her cheerful attitude like moths to a flame. Like a plague, her bright presence started a wave through his division and changed his people. It was a small change – insignificant even, but it was change.

Sanosuke appeared by Kenshin's side. "She's good." He spoke with appreciation and approval.

Kenshin gave a noncommittal grunt and turned away. "We'll see."

He began walking away to continue his patrol around the area and Sano jogged to follow him.

"Why are you so harsh on her?"

He continued walking, brushing up on unit six's and five's progress and moved on.

"You're still not mad about _that _are you?"

He kept his pace brisk, choosing to ignore his second and hoped that Sano would get the hint. But it seems these days all those he seem to meet seem to share one familiar trait – stubbornness.

"She's new, she wouldn't know not to mention that name you know." Sano could hear the exasperation leaking into his tone as he chased after the retreating captain, hoping Kenshin would show some sign of hearing him. But only silence met his words.

"She's not that bad is she? Hey! Why aren't you saying anything-" Kenshin's abrupt halt surprised the taller man and Sanosuke nearly collided into him.

When he finally spoke, his voice was cold and dead. "The changes she's bringing to the division, it'll be the end of those soldiers."

The hair on Sanosuke's neck rose uncomfortably as dread began to fill him. "Why?" he asked softly in a whisper. "The division's morale rose since she arrived."

"There's no hope in war, hope will only lead to despair."

"Kenshin…"

"No matter what she says-" the colonel snapped and Sano flinched from the cold bite threaded through his words. "Whether she's a warrior before a woman or not, with that attitude, she won't last long."

Sanosuke knew it was the Battousai speaking then. The hopelessness and despair Kenshin bred within himself that refused the existence of hope. The man that had been let down over and over again and scarred one too many times was shattering bit by bit, falling into an abyss of no return. His anger and distress poured out like poison, determined to drag everyone else down with him.

"Kenshin…" Sano reached to hold his shoulder, to pull his friend back from the bottomless pool he threw himself in. To open his eyes, to show that there's still hope as long as he's willing to give himself another chance. "She's prepared for this, you can't stop her from-"

"I know!" A resounding crack echoed through the area as the colonel slapped his hand away. Sanosuke flinched and took a step back. He watched as the invisible shutters fall over the colonel's features and could almost hear the turn of a key in a lock. Suddenly, Kenshin was no longer reachable.

"We'll see in battle Sanosuke." The Battousai spoke coldly as he turned from his second and walked away.

"She won't last long at all."

_To be_ continued..._  
_

* * *

Is it just me? Or does my writing style change with every upload? I feel like it does xDD

All that angst Kenshin, it's not good for you :B Sanosuke is now probably sobbing by the side like a whipped puppy.

And there we go! Chapter 4 of Glass Hearts and we're finally going to move from the horrid plains of blood and horror in the next chapter! How will Kenshin and Kaoru deal with the tension between them?

One side of my cheek is swollen in pain. Have I told you how much I hated needles? xDD haha well, see y'all next update! If you're feeling nice, drop a review or two, it'll make my day *U*

And for anyone that's interested, I now have a tumblr (link can be found on profile) where I post all my updates and any unfinished drabbles/ideas/fanart that I won't be posting here! If you're curious, take a look! -end shameless plug-


	5. What One Doesn't Notice

**Chapter 5: What One Doesn't Notice**

On the morning of the move, camp was strung with nervous tension as warriors fidgeted with their gears and horses pawed the ground. Everyone was high on alert, anxious yet eager about the move.

Sitting atop her steed, Kaoru turned to the plains that used to be filled with tents. The green hills were now empty fields and the only indications that hundreds of soldiers had ever camped out here were crushed patches of grass. Over time, rain would wash away the blood and grass would grow anew, erasing the evidence of their passing and their stay would be nothing but a bruise on nature to be quickly forgotten.

She sat quietly, waiting for the command that would signal the start of their journey. The soft clip clopping alerted her to Aoshi's arrival as her second steered his horse and stopped next to her.

"Everyone and everything is in check and counted for, captain." His eyes gleamed softly as he reported back to her.

With their closeness, honorifics were unnecessary, but because they're still new to the division, Kaoru wanted to keep any unnecessary misunderstandings spreading around to the minimum. So they both slipped into their professional masks to be only taken down at the end of the day – but for now she was the captain and he her faithful second.

Nodding at Aoshi, she twisted on the back of her horse to glance at her unit lined up just behind her. They were positioned at the back of the procession, responsible for defending any attacks from behind and to check for last minute details – at least until their unit rotates.

The sound of a horn ripped through the air and shattered the mounting tension in the air, its bleak cry signaling the start of the move. The units in front took a step forward and the unified steps of many soldiers seemed to shake the ground itself.

Taking a deep breath, Kaoru turned to the front and clamped her legs around her horse. As her stallion begun to move she threw her arm out towards the front, echoing the command that rose like a vicious battle howl.

"Forward march!"

x x x

The soldiers were sweating and panting openly by the time Kenshin decided to stop for a quick break and lunch. Looking back at the path they had travelled by, the colonel was satisfied by the distance they managed to cover. It was a bit taxing for the foot soldiers but as long as they kept moving at this pace they'll be with the fourth division sooner than expected.

Finished with his quick patrol, the colonel moved to a tree that provided brief respite from the scorching sun and sat down. As usual, the colonel picked an inconspicuous spot away from the main group as he settled down with his sword leaning against his chest. His head tilted forward to hide the golden orbs quietly observing the area.

He watched the activity of his division for a while before the warmth in the air and the soft hum of conversations coaxed his body to relax from its tensed position. His eyes begun to flutter then close.

Despite the convincing image of being at rest the warrior was not at all unguarded. Though his eyes rested, his other senses were wide alert, constantly scanning for any signs of danger than might threaten his division. His muscles though relaxed had the poise of a waiting predator, ready to shift and pounce at the first hint of an intruder. Any foolhardy person would notice the danger written all over him, so he was not worried when a new presence approached him.

"Do you always sit away from your division?"

"Do you always stick your nose into other people's business?" he answered with his own question as his eyes opened slowly, revealing the displeasure clearly written within.

The female captain was unfazed by the tensed aura ebbing off of him and walked casually to take her seat beside him. Ignoring the glare that was sure to burn hotter than the flames of hell. The new captain must have no sense of self-preservation to so willingly disturb the tiger in its own den.

"You're not eating." She stated as an observation and not a question.

"I'm-"

"Not hungry, I know." She interrupted with a knowing grin on her face.

Kenshin flashed an irritated glare at the interruption and the smirking captain. The colonel felt a muscle in his jaw tick. _The girl is infuriating!_

"Why are you here?" he bit out in annoyance, shifting slightly to put some distance between them.

Kaoru looked at him with amusement twinkling in her eyes as she countered smoothly. "Must I have a reason to sit down here?"

"For neglecting your unit, you better have a good reason you're here and not there." He growled menacingly.

The new captain all but tilted an eyebrow at him as she pointedly dragged her gaze from his eyes to the ground he was sitting on in an expression that clearly said '_look who's talking, hypocrite_.'

Kenshin fumed, but stayed silently, deciding not to rise to the bait as he waited for the explanation he demanded from her.

Chuckling softly, Kaoru decided not to push her luck further as she turned from Kenshin and looked at the soldiers gathered at the clearing. "They will be fine, I trust them." She smiled and found that she meant it with all her heart.

Kenshin glanced at her as he shifted uncomfortably in his spot. He observed the captain from beneath his bangs, his golden eyes that were so used to piercing the mental barriers of his enemies couldn't see past the simple emotions on her face. The man was more than confused. He was downright frustrated.

How can she trust them so easily? His eyes wandered over to the moving shapes below. How can she merge so easily with others in this conflicting bloody time? Even he found it hard to trust his own division and clearly kept an emotional distance from the rest of his team.

"Trust." He echoed softly, tasting the word on his tongue and disliking it. "Nothing but superficial feelings." It was hard to earn and give but so easily broken. It could harm, betray and break you. He would know.

He could feel her watching him, trying to read the thoughts going through his mind ninety miles per hour. Immediately he clamped down his emotionless barriers and steeled himself. The silence dragged on and on and when he thought the captain was not about to say anything

"But you trust them." Kenshin flinched and looked up sharply.

"Because you wouldn't be leading them now if you didn't would you?" calm blue eyes met his readily.

He frowned, his lips already forming the retort and denial on his mind. It was not trust, only duty.

"They trust you as well colonel." She looked towards his division and surprisingly the colonel felt drawn to follow her example as well.

Just before them, his division sat down in huddles around small fires, nursing small bowls of gruel. Some were laughing, sharing jokes privy to their fire and others were napping, recharging themselves for the tiring trek. They were together, companions hugging each other, linking arms, laughing and snoring together. They were his men. His team.

"They follow you, listen to your orders and fight with you because they trust you." She paused slowly and turned her gaze towards him.

"I trust you."

They lapsed into silence, watching the lively scene before them as the colonel slowly absorbed her words. The wind blew, leaves rustled softly and fires crackled. He didn't know how long he sat there, staring at his people and watching them bond.

Finally, Kaoru stood up and stretched. "I'll be going back to my unit sir."

She bowed and turned to leave.

"It's useless." The captain halted at his soft whisper, turning around slowly with a question on her face.

She who wore her expressions so openly, her heart on her sleeves was oh so naïve. She who gave trust so easily never experienced the cruel reality life could be. The Battousai couldn't help the chilling bark of laughter escaping from his lips. They sent a child to fight in a war. They sent a child to him.

_Why?_

"No one places trust on the Battousai anymore." He snapped but a strong gust of wind snatched his words away and he couldn't care to repeat himself again as he stood up.

Ignoring the confused expression plastered on her face he roughly brushed past her and walked towards his division. They had enough rest; it was time to move on anyways.

x x x

_Under a canopy of leaves, two soldiers sat leaning on a trunk, cradling half eaten bowls of gruel on their laps. Their gears were scattered around them haphazardly as these warriors rested from the afternoon sun. It was a peaceful rest, rarely caught and madly longed for and treasured as two soldiers – one older than the other – sat side by side._

"_You're stubborn." The older one with the grizzled beard chuckled, slapping one meaty hand on his thigh in amusement. "You remind me of someone back home."_

_The younger soldier gave no indications of hearing the older man, but the soldier kept talking anyways. He was used to expect little verbal replies from his companion._

"_A man needs something to ground them in this bloody time. It's no longer about our country." The leaves above swung and dislodged in a mad dance, fluttering down like peach blossom petals during springtime and the soldier ceased talking just to observe the serene scene._

_One wrinkled, scar worn palm stretched out to capture a fallen leaf and brought its prize close. "A man needs something to fight for." The brown leaf was released back into the air, swept up by a gust of wind and onto a new path. The man sighed and the scars on his weathered face became more pronounced than ever._

_Tired eyes slide to the side, watching the face of his silent companion. "You must have something you fight for too."_

_It was a while before the younger soldier moved, his head shifting sideways to meet the older warrior and even longer before he replied in a soft voice._

"_Yes. Yes I do."_

_To be continued…_

* * *

What is that? :'D It's a flashback! But who's flashback? I wonder!

Observe! The power of summer! Another update! In one week! _  
_

This chapter will be the shortest and chapters will get longer after this C: Chapter 5 can be treated as a transition chapter - transition to more action *U* and to lay down some background information and hints to set off some major bombs in the future.

I was surprised by the response I got last chapter :'D honestly I didn't know this many people cared! Thank you everyone and keep reviewing with your opinions! :'D -skips to happy flowerfield-

~IOD


End file.
